greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 5
Synopsis for "Sinestro: Part Five" Arsona and the Korugaran prisoners are planning to use their new Green Lantern Power Rings to exact revenge on Sinestro. Although Hal tells them not to, as their Green Lantern Power Rings will not last long; Arsona blasts Sinestro with an energy beam. However, Sinestro is unharmed, as the Green Lantern Power Rings cannot be used against their creator. Sinestro also says that they can escape form their cells using his Green Lantern Power Battery. Meanwhile, Professor Insidd is trying to discover a way to de-charge Sinestro's Green Lantern Power Battery so that he can find a way to defeat Sinestro and obtain control of the Sinestro Corps. However, the Green Lantern Power Battery responds to Sinestro's mental orders and flies towards Sinestro, killing Insidd. The Green Lantern Power Battery causes an explosion that destroys the cells, allowing Sinestro, Hal and the Korugarans to escape and fight back. Sinestro lends his Green Lantern Power Battery to Hal so that he can recharge his Green Lantern Power Ring. As the Korugarans fight the Corpsmen, Sinestro and Hal return to the Qwardian Central Power Battery to deactivate it. Hal asks Sinestro why did he failed the first time he tried to deactivate the Qwardian Central Power Battery, Sinestro answers that the Green Lantern Power Battery thought Hal was Sinestro because he was carrying his Green Lantern Power Battery and wearing a Green Lantern Power Ring he created. Sinestro tells Hal that they must use his Green Lantern Power Battery to extinguish the Qwardian Central Power Battery's light, activating the Qwardian Central Power Battery's survival mode, in which the Qwardian Central Power Battery begins retracting energy from the Corpsmen's rings, causing the Corpsmen to fall into a coma. The plan works and the Corpsmen are incapacitated before they can inflict any serious harm on the Korugarans. The Korugarans have mixed feelings about Sinestro's actions, however, Arsona is still angry at him. Although Sinestro expresses hope at returning to Korugar once again, Arsona replies that the people of Korugar will always think of him as an enemy. Flying through space with the Qwardian Central Power Battery and the Members of Sinestro Corps under custody, Hal and Sinestro talk about recent events. Sinestro believes that the Guardians of the Universe are insidius and becoming a greater danger to the universe than he ever was, but Hal still denounces Sinestro's actions. Declaring their pact over, Sinestro de-charges Hal's ring, saying he can keep it, but he never stated he would provide a way to recarge when he made the deal in the first place. Then, Sinestro sends Hal back to Earth. Returning to Earth, Hal resolves to find another way to recharge his ring, until he remembers Carol. Hal goes to Ferris Aircraft and meets Carol with a kiss, telling her about what happened in Korugar. He apologizes for everything they have gone through tells her that he wants her to be the last thing he sees before he dies and promises to improve their relationship. She accepts Hal's apology and the two reunite. In Oa, the Guardians of the Universe meditate about Sinestro's actions, saying that he, like Hal Jordan, is no longer a threat to their future plans. They will go to The Chamber of Shadows and release The First Lantern, so that he can lead their Third Army. Appearing in "Sinestro: Part Five" Featured Characters *Sinestro *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Korugarans **Arsona Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *Sinestro Corps **Romat-Ru **Moose **Maash **Tekik **Slushh **Professor Insidd (Dies in This Issue) *Mongul (Cameo) Other Characters *Carol Ferris Locations *Space Sector 0000 **Oa **The Chamber of Shadows *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar *Space Sector 2814 **Coast City **Ferris Aircraft Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Ring *Qwardian Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20958 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-sinestro-part-five/37-310551/ Green Lantern (Vol 5) 05